


The Villager

by Killager



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killager/pseuds/Killager





	The Villager

In Smashville I'm waiting to test your skills,   
Isabelle keeps a record of my list of kills.   
Some folks believe my secretary's hot,   
Come visit my town and let me see what you've got.

My game sold millions within the first day.  
Are you sure that you want to play?   
Murdering fighters is what I crave,   
And I never, ever, forget to save.

In the team battles, I fight with Ness.  
The grown ups hate it, 'cause we make a mess.  
With my axe in my hand, I'm sure to make you scream.  
My stare is so scary, I'm an internet meme.

My trusty axe has done some terrible deeds.  
She plucks lives from the earth just as I pluck weeds.   
Got my slingshot ready, I have a pretty good aim.  
But that doesn't mean I'm not prepared to maim.

I pocket projectiles in the blink of an eye.  
It's the last thing you'll see before you die.   
Got my bowling ball ready to drop on your head,   
I'll be bowling strikes even after you're dead.

As life leaves your body I'll steal your soul,   
Then carry you home and dig you a hole.   
There's only one way to prove yourself, homie.   
Final Destination, no items, Villagers only.


End file.
